Moment
by skyesphantom
Summary: Shinichi merindukan seseorang, yaitu Kaito Kuroba. akankah dia bertemu dengannya lagi? one-shoot, SHONEN-AI ALERTS!. Don't like? Don't Read! my first fic in this fandom, R&R please?


Moment

Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho

Genre :Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Shounen-Ai, Alternative Time, mungkin agak OOC, diusahakan gak ada typo

Don't like? Don't read!

-oOo-

Shinichi termenung di jendela rumahnya. Ya , dia memang sudah kembali. Bukan menjadi Conan lagi. Tapi dia masih merasa ada yang kosong di hatinya. Ran, dia sudah mengaku bahwa memang selama ini dia adalah Conan. Tapi perasaannya pada Ran sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Ada seseorang yang selalu dia rindukan selama ini, Kaito Kuroba.

Iya, pencuri putih yang selalu merepotkan tiap kemunculannya. yang selalu menyeringai nakal ditiap kemunculannya. Entah mengapa tapi rasa itu ada. Setiap hari rasa itu semakin memuncak, namun tak sedikitpun ada kabarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kid...," gumamnya lirih

.

.

.

New email from Hattori Heiji

Friday, 16.26 pm

Oi, kau udah liat berita belum? Kabarnya Kid mengirim surat tantangan lagi. Cek aja lah, kebetulan di Beika, kesempatan untukmu. siapa tau bisa bertemu.

Nb : gak usah dibales juga gak apa-apa, cepetan cek.

.

.

.

Email dari Heiji, satu-satunya orang yang tahu perasaannya, membuat Shinichi langsung memacu mobilnya ke kantor kepolisian Beika. 17.04, tepat sesampainya dikantor kepolisian , dia langsung ke unit 3—bidang pencurian—di gedung belakang kantor itu.

"Shinichi, kamu datang juga," ucap Inspektur Nakamori.

"Hn, ada kabar apa dari Kid?" tanya Shinichi _to-the-point._

Inspektur Nakamori memberikan sebuah surat, yang beramplop biru muda.

_**April fool.. kutunggu kau ditanggal dan tempat yang sama, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Pertama kali kita bertatapan mata, mata yang selalu membuatku penasaran. Namun jangan heran saat aku akan menghilang lagi, secepat angin. Karena dipastikan dengan cepat aku akan mencuri sesuatu yang penting darimu.**_

_Jangan-jangan..., _pikir Shinichi, ini tanggal 31 maret dan beberapa jam lagi akan tengah malam. _Apa surat ini memang ditujukan padaku?_ batin Shinichi melambung. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui Kid.

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu, Shinichi?" tanya Inspektur Chiyaki.

"Sedikit, Inspektur. April_ fool_, itu pasti april mop yang beberapa jam lagi. Hanya tempatnya yang belum bisa dipastikan sekarang," ucap Shinichi berusaha tenang, agar bisa menemui Kid tanpa gangguan polisi.

"Baiklah, jika ada keterangan lebih kabari saja, ya," ucap Inspektur Chiyaki. "Grup A dan B segera ke pusat kota, untuk jaga-jaga," lanjutnya.

Inspektur Nakamori menghela nafas panjang. _Kali ini harus kutangkap si Kid itu,_ pikirnya.

18.33, Shinichi pun bergegas keluar gedung itu, membeli beberapa makanan ringan lalu berjalan menuju puncak hotel Haido. Tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan pencuri nomor 1412 yang memang sudah mencuri suatu yang penting darinya.

Yaitu, hatinya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan yang cukup jauh itu Shinichi mengenang apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Kaito Kid, dari mulai pencuriannya, memergoki dia yang menyamar jadi perempuan ataupun orang yang dia kenal sampai pernah membantunya meloloskan diri dari polisi.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil di tengah perjalanan itu, sampai dia menabrak seseorang diperjalanannya.

"Aa, maaf," ucap mereka berbarengan. Keduanya menyeringit.

Pemuda yang ditabrak Shinichi hanya tersenyum maklum, hanya segaris senyum yang terlihat dari wajah sang pemuda yang menutup kepalanya memakai hoodie. Shinichi terpana, pernahkah dia bertemu pemuda ini sebelumnya?

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, ku traktir kau di kafe seberang itu ya?" ucap si pemuda itu tanpa basa basi. "Err, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Raito, Raito Kabuka. Kamu?" lanjutnya.

"A-aku Shinichi, Shinichi Kudo. Erm, baiklah ayo," jawab Shinichi sedikit gugup. "Waa detektif terkenal itu ya? Kereen," ucap Raito polos. Sesampainya mereka disana, Raito membuka hoodie biru nya. Terlihatlah wajah yang cukup rupawan, bermata sewarna dengan Shinichi dan rambut lebih acak-acakkan. Muka Shinichi sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa? Kamu sakit?" tanya Raito polos. Shinichi membantah, "E-enggak kok, Cuma cape aja," malah makin memerahlah muka Shinichi.

Setelah makan mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tak terasa sekarang sudah 21.53, Shinichi harus melakukan rencananya sebentar lagi. "Raito, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Shinichi perlahan.

Raito tampak murung, "Oke, biar ku antar pulang ya?". Shinichi tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng pelan "Maaf tapi aku harus bertemu seseorang dulu, sampai jumpa. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Shinichi pun langsung pergi, tidak ingin terlambat. "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi kok, tantei-kun," gumam Raito tak jelas.

.

.

.

Jam 23.17, sudah 1 jam Shinichi menunggu Kaito di sini. "Ia akan datang, ia akan datang," gumam Shinichi. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Siapa, tantei-kun...," ucapnya. Shinichi bisa merasakan nafasnya yang teratur, degup jantungnya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Nafas Shinichi tercekat, dia sangat mengenal suara itu. "Kaito...," gumamnya lirih. Dia pun berbalik dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang berbaju putih disetiap kemunculannya, lalu dia menangis. Tak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya. "Kemana saja kamu selama ini, baka!" ucapnya diantara tangisannya.

Kaito nyengir, "Kangen banget ya? padahal tadi sore kita baru bertemu, 'kan," ucapnya jail. "Jadi .. Raito itu kamu? Baka...," ucap Shinichi yang masih menahan tangisannya. Kaito cuma senyum jail.

"Eh, kamu gak bilang polisi aku ada di sini?" tanya Kaito bingung, biasanya pemuda ini yang paling bersemangat untuk menangkapnya.

Shinichi pura-pura ngambek, "Jadi kamu mau aku manggil polisi? Oke," Shinichi menyiapkan ponselnya, pura-pura menelepon Inspektur Nakamori. Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"Jangan ... aku masih mau sama kamu di sini," ucapnya polos. Shinichi _blushing_. Kaito nyengir. Lalu kemudian hening.

Namun, mereka pun menghabiskan malam di atas gedung itu. Gedung yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka. Ditemani bintang yang terlihat di langit yang cukup cerah malam ini. "Kenapa kamu bilang akan pergi secepat angin...," ucap Shinichi lirih.

"Karena aku gak mau ketangkep, lagipula aku kan gak nyuri apa-apa sekarang," ucap Kaito apa adanya. Memang benar sih sekarang dia sudah tidak mencuri apa-apa lagi. Hanya pasang nama saja disetiap aksinya.

"Tapi, malem ini kamu nyuri, lagi," ucap Shinichi dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Nyuri? Aku gak ngerasa nyuri, tuh," ucap Kaito gak mau kalah.

"Nyuri hatiku!" lanjut Shinichi, dilanjut dengan tawanya. Tapi dia langsung diam. Kenapa?

Karena Kaito menciumnya, tepat dibibir.

.

.

.

THE END / OWARI

(A/N) :my first fic difandom Detektif Conan~ gimana? Apa KaiShin momentnya kerasa? Kalau ada yang kurang, review aja. Jangan flame please, kritik membangun aja last, Review please? Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca :D

.

Edit: 29 mei 2013, dari segala typo dan kecacatan diksi /plak. Semoga, sih._.


End file.
